


Like a Broken Record

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Heartbreak Girl, M/M, Silly, Song Based, Ziam exchange 2014, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Anything based off of ''Heartbreak Girl'' by 5 Seconds of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Broken Record

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> Full prompt given:   
> Things you would like to receive (ships, genres, kinks, etc): Side Lourry, Side Nosh, Pining!Zayn/Pining!Liam, Possessive!Liam   
> Things you don't want to receive (ships, genres, kinks, etc): Daddy!Kink, Crossdressing, Genderswap   
> Prompt 1: Anything based off of ''Heartbreak Girl'' by 5 Seconds of Summer (in this case ''Heartbreak Boy, I guess, haha) - use 1D lyrics? Or 5sos
> 
> The plot of the story moves a bit quick I suppose but I tried to stay as true to the lyrics as possible. The bolded lines are lyrics to both One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer songs so I hope that fulfills that part of the prompt. Thanks to Jarka and Hela for letting partake in this and thanks to thesoulsailor1 for the great prompt! I hope you like this love!! 
> 
> Feedback is more than welcome, as always!
> 
> xx

**_++_ **

**I want you here with me**

**Like how I pictured it**

**So I don't have to keep imagining**

****

**_++_ **

 

The vibrating is easy to ignore really, knowing it’s a good chance it’s just a message from Harry whining again about next week and, _‘it’s our anniversary Li! What do I give my beautiful boyfriend other than a morning blow!?!?’_

Or maybe it’s Josh this time, sending him another a drunken picture of Niall at the pub with millions of hearts as the caption that he knows are basically a translation to, _‘look at my fiancé Liam, isn’t he cute? This should be you; you know if you had the guts to actually tell the person you’ve been in love with since that horrible first day at camp almost two years ago.’_

He presses his face deeper into the pillows and ignores his phone, choosing to try and drift off to sleep instead. The vibrating stops for about a minute and then it starts again, this time being followed by words that have Liam’s eyes flying open. He sits up and reaches for his phone, accepting the call just as Usher sings about having a story to tell.

“Hello?”

A sniffle comes through the phone line right before Zayn mutters a raspy, “hi babe.”

“Zayn, what’s wrong?”

“Did I wake you,” and Liam almost lets out a laugh at how endearing Zayn can be.

“No babe, I was still awake.”

“Li,-“

“I promise,” Liam argues. “Now, what’s wrong?”

Zayn stays quiet, his ragged breathing telling Liam to wait and give him time. Four breaths later, he sighs and Liam can picture him running his hands through his messy hair. “I know you think it’s silly and you don’t want to hear me whine about it again and actually, you know what, I don’t even know why I’m bothering with this anymore and making you suffer with me, I am so sor-“

“Zayn,” Liam says sternly, “Zayn stop it. I want you to take deep breaths and then tell what’s wrong.”

“It’s Chris, Li.”

Liam sighs, though he does feel a twinge of guilt remembering the rant Zayn had just gone on. “Yeah, I kind of assumed love.”

Zayn chuckles darkly. “I’m kind of predictable no?”

“I can read you like an open book, or did you forget? Which is why, I need you to hang up the phone and actually come into my house, versus just sitting on the swing in my backyard.”

He hears Zayn bellow out a laugh and Liam’s lip twitches. He hears the creek his rusty, old swing makes when Zayn’s weight is taken off and counts to four before a rock hits his window.

“Twat,” he says, filled with a level of fondness that he has never been able to hide.

“Shush. Open your window babe, how else do you expect me to get in?”

“Maybe through the front door like a mannered human being?”

“I don’t think a mannered human being would call up his best mate at four in the morning, do you,” Zayn bites out. “Let alone go through his house and accidentally wake up his parents.”

Liam rolls his eyes, throwing the covers off of his body. He fixes his joggers so they rise higher up his torso and walks towards the window, turning the latch and hauling the window open. He shudders at the late night air that hits his bare chest, but then hands land on his chest and push him back.

Zayn crawls through the small window; skillfully concerning the millions of times he’s done it in the past. He steps completely inside and closes the window, making sure to latch it. He turns around and smiles genuinely at Liam, as if everything’s okay and his red-rimmed eyes are just a creative touch.

Liam reaches forward and pulls Zayn into an embrace, Zayn holding him tight as a form of protection and whispered promises of ‘ _I’m here for you babe; whenever you need me,_ **wherever you are,** **I'll be there to hold you** _’._

Liam kisses the top of his head and detangles himself from Zayn, but takes hold of one of his hands to lead him to bed. He lets Zayn get on the bed first and he follows right after, lying down so he can wrap his arms around Zayn’s waist and pull him close to him.

“So, what did Chris do now,” Liam asks, and he can’t help the way he sneers it.

“I know you’ve told me he’s not worth it and I shouldn’t waste anymore of my time on him but I can’t help it.” Zayn pushes his face deeper into Liam’s chest, grabbing fistfuls of Liam’s shirt in his hands. “He keeps posting pictures of him going out to parties and clubs with different girls and guys every night, and I mean; we broke up like almost two weeks ago. Am I really that easily forgettable?”

Zayn’s voice cracks on the last part and Liam can just feel; _taste,_ the vulnerability oozing out of Zayn’s broken state. He pulls away, bringing his hand up to grab Zayn’s chin when he tries to follow Liam’s warmth.

“Zayn,” Liam says softly, “I need you to open your eyes and look at me.” Childishly so, Zayn shakes his head. Liam lets his fingers graze underneath Zayn’s eye to catch the glistening tear he sees at the edge, and his pinky traces the edge of his lip. “Darling, open your eyes and look at me please.”

Zayn finally does, though his eyes move back and forth, trying to delay having to meet Liam’s. Liam sinks lower in the bed so his face is leveled with Zayn’s, the tips of their noses brushing and Zayn lets out a little smile at that.

“Babe, you are _not_ easily forgettable, okay? And no, I am not just saying that as your best mate, I really mean it. You are amazing and gorgeous and everything anybody could ever dream of being, and more; **how could someone not miss you at all?** Chris does not deserve your undying love and he certainly does not deserve your tears. He was horrible to treat you the way he did when you were together and he’s stupid for letting you go.”

Zayn listens to him with wide eyes and he lets a small, watery smile come onto his lips, giving Liam a silent ‘ _thanks babe’_ and what seems like an ’ _always my hero, you are,’_ though Liam may just be imagining that one.

Zayn wiggles himself closer to Liam, making Liam tighten his hold so any unwanted space between them disappears. Zayn tangles their legs together and lets out another sigh, though this one seems more of peace.

“How did I get so lucky to have you in my life? You really are my best mate, Li. Thanks for always watching out for me and being there for me.”

Liam gives a tight smile to the wall, rubbing a hand up and down Zayn’s back that says _‘always babe, you’re welcome,’_ and his own _‘if I’m your hero, you’re my damsel in distress.’_

 

**_++_ **

 

**Is it too much to ask for something great?**

****

**_++_ **

 

“Liam,” Louis yells exasperated. “I am having a crisis here and I need your timeless advice, and you choose to fall asleep on me? I thought you were better than that.”

Liam sits up, wiping the slight traces of drool from the corner of his lip. “I’m sorry, Lou, I’m just tired. And as for your ‘crisis’, I don’t think trying to choose a bandana design for Harry is considered one.”

“Liam, aren’t you listening? It’s not just _any_ bandana; it’s my _anniversary_ bandana _to_ him. This one needs to top the bandana designed bandana I got him last Christmas.”

“Or you could not get him a bandana and get him something else.”

Louis scoffs, kicking Liam’s shins underneath the table. “Obviously this ‘not sleeping thing’ is depriving your understanding.” Liam snorts and raises the cup of coffee in front of him to his lips so the sweet taste of caramel fills his mouth. “Speaking of which, why didn’t you get much sleep yesterday?”

Liam takes another sip before lowering his cup down. He shrugs, keeping his hands around the cup. “Just couldn’t sleep much.”

“Zayn is quite a distraction, huh?” Liam blushes and raises an eyebrow at Louis, who only smirks. “Zayn might’ve called Niall this morning, who told me how much he went on and on about ’ _Ni, Liam is the best. How can I ever function without him? He’s the only one I trust with seeing me in that state and he’s so great and perfect’_ and other yick yack I’m sure will have you giggling like a school girl and me hurling my lunch.”

Liam ducks his head in hopes that his cheeks won’t betray him but he can feel the blood rushing up and the goofy grin encompassing his entire face. “Did he really,” he asks shyly, playing with the rim of his cup.

Louis nods. “Oh yeah babe, I promise you. Have I ever lied to you?”

Liam scoffs. “How about when you told me you and Harry were ‘only friends’ while you roomed those first couple of months together?”

“We had to hide so the deans wouldn’t kick us out for doing inappropriate stuff! Plus, at that time we weren’t dating; we were only shagging for fun and to get rid of some of the sexual tension that started since we first saw each other.”

Liam chuckles. “Or how about when you didn’t tell me Josh and Niall got together that first day you introduced Josh to us?”

“I had to keep it quiet or they wouldn’t have agreed to a foursome with me and Harry; I couldn’t risk it, Li.”

Liam groans, balling up the napkin the cute barista had given him, and throwing it at Louis. Louis dodges the ball and sends Liam a cocky smirk. He opens his mouth, a sassy remark on the tip of his tongue no doubt, but the bell at the front door overpowers his voice.

Louis, who is facing the door, narrows his eyes and looks back at Liam to motion towards the door. When Liam turns around, his face goes still and angry at the sight of Chris. Although he has never been much of a fighter or confrontationist, Liam finds himself getting up and before he realizes he is moving, he’s already standing face to face with Chris.

Chris looks at Liam and lifts and eyebrow. “Hey, Liam. May I help you with something?”

Still acting with spontaneity, he asks, “What the hell is your problem?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Chris answers.

“With Zayn.”

“Zayn and I aren’t together anymore, Liam. He’s not my problem.”

Liam scoffs. “If that was true than you wouldn’t be going out of your way to try and make him jealous with all the crap you’re doing.”

“Who said it has anything to do about him or making him jealous? I am allowed to do whatever I want with my life and he can’t do anything about it.”

“You being all public about it in Zayn’s surroundings makes me think otherwise, Chris,” Liam argues. “Look, Zayn is my best friend and I am just saying you need to back off and let him be, because he doesn’t need you or your distractions in his life.”

Chris laughs as if in disbelief, shaking his head to accent it. “He’s your best friend? More like the love of your life. I am not stupid, Liam; I know your true feeling towards him and his towards you, so if anything he should be apologizing to me.”

“Bullshit. There is nothing going on between Zayn and I-“

“Now _that’s_ bullshit,” Chris says.

“And even if there was,” Liam speaks unfazed, squaring his shoulders to stand straighter, “it doesn’t change the fact you are dick and don’t deserve him.”

Chris raises his eyebrows, smirking at Liam. They stare at each other heavily, ignoring the customers around them and the new ones walking in. “You are the one who didn’t tell him about your true feelings before we started seeing each other. If I was such a dick, than why didn’t you try to help him, huh?”

“Because being a friend doesn’t mean getting what you want but being happy for them. I wasn’t selfish, like you, and made him feel like shit. So fuck you, Chris, and you better leave Zayn alone.”

Liam walks away from Chris, making sure to smack into his shoulder with his own. He ignores Louis’ calls from the table and heads to the door but stops when he meets familiar brown eyes standing right beside it. Their eyes lock and neither of them break contact, not until Harry coughs from next to Zayn.

Liam blinks and looks around, catching the curious looks his friends give him. Louis smiles at him and urges him to go with a look that only Liam can distinguish. With that small push and adrenaline still running through his veins, he takes hold of Zayn’s hand and pulls him out of the shop, and onto the streets.

Zayn goes along with Liam, their fingers intertwining as they go down the street and cross into a park they used to go to as kids. He allows for Liam to lead the way, entering the park and heading left to where Zayn remembers they used to love to come and sit while Liam watched Zayn draw underneath the shade of the small tree.

Liam finally stops, causing Zayn to follow suit. Liam takes a couple of deep breaths and turns to face Zayn. Just like the shop, their eyes lock and go unfazed. Liam contemplates everything before silly, childish lyrics fill his mind of _‘you only live once’ -_ and fuck he never thought Drake would be the thing to pop into his mind in a moment like this.

He pulls Zayn in using the hand he’s holding and lowers his face so his nose is running along the side of Zayn’s cheek. He feels Zayn’s breathing speed up a bit and before he can contemplate on what that can possibly mean, he uses his free hand to catch Zayn’s jaw and turn his face. He leans in slowly, enjoying the feel of Zayn’s breath mingling with his own. He closes his eyes and closes the distance, placing a firm kiss on Zayn’s waiting lips.

He stays there, getting used to the feel, and slowly but with determination begins to move his lips against Zayn’s. When he feels Zayn’s hand rise to rest on his hip, he moans softly and nips at Zayn’s bottom lip, coaxing it open with his tongue. He starts to kiss more franticly until he and Zayn are full on making out underneath their favorite tree, their moans becoming filthier and heavier.

He pulls back when he needs to and rests his forehead against Zayn’s, keeping his eyes closed in fear of what will happen once he opens them.

“Liam,” Zayn says breathlessly, “I’m not sure what that was.”

“Me neither,” Liam responds, chuckling unconsciously, “but I know I’ve been wanting to that since I first laid eyes on you.”

“Liam, I don’t know what to do.” Liam takes a deep breath in and nods against Zayn, pulling away from him. He opens his eyes and meets Zayn’s, which are looking back at him full of innocence and beauty, and Liam feels like he can’t _breathe;_ feels like he’s being suffocated by the pure presence of Zayn.

“Just-just think about it, okay,” Liam says as he starts stepping back. “I love you. I love you, Zayn.” Liam gives a small smile and a shrug. “Think about it and let me know?”

With that, he turns around and walks away, leaving Zayn underneath their tree with whispers of ‘ _what ifs’_ blowing in the air around him.

 

++

 

**_Would you wanna run away too?_ **

**_'Cause all I really want is you_ **

 

++

 

Liam feels like he is being strangled when he’s startled awake, the air leaving his lungs but then he groans when he sees it’s just Louis, jumping on him to get his attention.

“Liam, stop ignoring us and talk to us, will ya?”

Liam turns quickly and before Louis can react he’s being hurdled to the floor. He lands on his butt and makes a disapproving sound from where he lands. Harry gasps as he sees Louis fall and reaches forward to smack Liam in his chest. He then moves towards the floor and picks Louis up easily, placing him on his feet.

“You okay, Lou,” he asks concerned.

“I’m fine, love. Liam is just being a shit head, that’s all.”

“Is this really how you expect him to open up to you guys,” Josh asks, coming into the room with his arm around Niall’s shoulders, “because if it is, you’re not going to get much.”

Louis snorts. “Did I ask you, Devine? No, I didn't, so stay in your lane.” Louis and Josh start bickering back and forth about Liam, though in a blink it seems turns into a fight on their favorite bands and, _‘man Josh for a drummer, you have a sucky taste in music’_ and Liam knows Louis is still not over Josh’s not-so-nice comment about The Fray last year at the bar.

Niall ignores them, moving from underneath Josh’s arm and gets on Liam’s bed, moving forward so he’s practically lying on top of him. Unconsciously, Liam brings his hand up to Niall’s hair and pets it, letting a hint of a smile overtake his lips when Niall lets out a pleased purr.

“I thought you came to talk to him Niall, not be his personal kitten,” Harry snickers.

Niall seems to remember where he is in that moment and sits up so he can look at Liam in the eyes. “What happened, mate? We all thought we’d finally see you and Zayn together now.”

Liam shrugs, not really feeling like talking about it. He knows the persistence his friends have however and when Niall just keeps staring he sighs.

“I don’t know, Ni. I told him how I felt and he didn’t really say much other than he didn’t know what to do.”

“Well of course he doesn’t know what to do; he’s Zayn,” Louis comments quickly before returning back to Josh.

“What did you say to him?”

“I just told him to think about it,” Liam admits. “And I might’ve told him I loved him.”

Harry snorts. “Well the whole universe knew that, Li. But what did he say after?”

“I kind of just left after that.”

That admission seems to finally end the separate conversation and both Josh and Louis turn to stare at Liam with wide eyes.

“You left Zayn _by himself,”_ Louis asks incredulously.

“It’s not like I left him in a ditch somewhere,” Liam huffs, “I left him at the park. And what else was I supposed to do? I told him how I felt but now he has to figure out how he feels.”

“He loves you too, obviously,” Harry argues and when Liam doesn’t respond, he shakes his head in disbelief. “Please tell me you understand that, Li. I never thought you were this daft.”

Liam snorts. “You sure know how to make a man feel better about himself.” Harry slaps his chest playfully again and though annoyed and _tired_ , Liam lets out humorless chuckles. “Well I don’t, do I? He didn’t say it back; or anything for that matter. He might’ve just kissed me because he was in the moment or because he wanted to spare my feelings. He’s nice enough to do something like that.”

“Liam, he’s been dreaming of kissing you and being with you since as long as you have,” Niall tells him. “Trust me Liam, I’m telling the truth. He talks about you so much and he honestly would be nowhere without you. You helped him through his family issues all the way to holding him when he found out Chris cheated on him.”

“Yeah, because that’s what best mates do for each other Niall! That’s all he’s ever seen me as.”

Niall starts saying something but Harry cuts him off. “Everyone just wait,” he says, “I know this might be totally against bro code but this is for the health of both of our friends, so I think I get a free pass.” He reaches into his extremely tight jeans and with a bit of wrestling, pulls out his phone.

“What are you doing, Harry,” Josh asks.

Louis answers for him. “You’ll see, young lover of Niall’s, you just hush hush and let my boyfriend do his magic.”

Josh lets a huge laugh and Liam remembers why everyone knew Niall and he would be the first to get engaged. Niall looks at him with so much love and devotion and the way they both can fill a room with so much radiance shows just how they’re meant to be. Niall crawls towards Josh and kisses him on the mouth, Josh letting out a surprised sound, though he regains himself enough to wrap his arm around Niall and pull him closer before they separate with smaller kisses.

“Ughh, get a room will you two?”

“At least we are keeping it pg-13,” Niall says, “versus two others who think it’s okay to just fuck on the couch without so much as a warning to their guests.”

Harry shrugs, still looking intently through his phone. “You act like you weren’t used to it by then. We fuck like rabbits, right babe?” Louis nods happily next to him and Liam rolls his eyes at his friends.

“Found it! Everyone needs to actually be quiet this time okay, and just listen.” Harry presses a button and everyone leans in closer to the phone to try and hear the important message.

A bit of rustling sounds through the phone and then a stressed sigh that Liam recognizes makes his heart speed up.

_‘Hey, Harry. I’m sorry to bother you, I know you’re probably asleep or fucking with Lou or something but I just really need to say this and get it off my chest. Chris and I aren’t working; that being the obvious. It’s so hard though, you know? Well, actually you don’t know because you and Lou are soul mates. But it is hard. It’s really, really hard. I thought I loved him because he was nice and bought me things and said sweet things to me. But now I know that he didn’t mean any of them; he only wanted to get me in bed. But what am I supposed to do? It feels so nice being loved and needed. The only other person I feel that with is Liam, but I can’t do anything there. Do you have any idea how much Liam would freak if I told him how I felt about him? How no one compares to him and I would be with him in a heartbeat if I thought he felt the same? He’d never look at me again and I need him in life, even if I can’t have him the way I want to. I just don’t know what to do. My current relationship has been falling apart but I have nothing else to fall back on. I need – shit Chris just got here. I’m sorry I just ranted and probably filled your voicemail. Just delete this and call me back. Love you.”_

The line goes dead and Liam thinks his heart does a bit too.

 

++

 

**_‘_ ** _Hey Zayn, it’s me Liam; which I’m sure you knew. Umm, sorry if I’m waking you or something but, umm, I – I don’t know actually; this feels really weird to me. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay? I’m sorry I left you there at the park. I just thought, - I don’t know - I thought you should think over everything yourself. I didn’t want you to feel like I was trying to push something on you. I hope you talk to me soon, whether it’s with good or bad news. Just, call me yeah? Talk to me? Let me know you’re alive? Thanks babe. I love you.”_

****

**_++_ **

****

**“So many words we're not saying, don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.”**

“How about **‘you make me strong? _’”_**

Liam looks up from his guitar and catches glimpse of Zayn sitting on the ledge of his window, one leg inside the room and the other propped up against his chest. He begins to reach for the cigarette Liam can see perched on his ear. Liam coughs and Zayn stops, rolling his eyes and dropping his hand.

“Right, right, I forgot there was a ‘no smoking rule’ at the House of Payne.”

Liam laughs. “If you want to explain to Mama Payne why you’re sitting at my window at four in the morning, once again I might add, with a cigarette, go right ahead.”

Zayn pretends to think about it before shaking his head. “I think I’m good actually.” Liam nods and looks back down to his guitar, plucking a few strings and writing down the lyric Zayn gave in his notebook. “Writing a new song?”

Liam nods. “Niall has been harassing me into writing him a new one so he can post it with Josh on their YouTube channel.”

“Is there any inspiration for this one?”

Liam clears his throat and tries to keep down the blush he can feel staining his cheek. “Maybe a bit here and there.”

Zayn grins and turns so his body is facing Liam inside the room. He clears his own throat and stands up, closing the window before fully entering inside. He walks over to Liam and carefully takes the guitar out from his hold, placing it down against the wall instead. He then closes Liam’s notebook and puts it on his desk. Liam looks up at him confused, but Zayn only kicks off his shoes and gets down so he can straddle Liam’s waist, Liam’s hands automatically coming up to hold Zayn’s hips steady.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that,” Zayn asks, locking his hands around Liam’s neck.

“Umm,” Liam says unsteadily, “why is that?”

“Because you waited forever to tell me how you felt about us, and then you left me to think about everything by myself versus helping me go through my thoughts – which, as you know, I am no good at that; that’s why.”

“And what did you decide then,” Liam asks shyly.

“That if what I feel for you isn’t love, well; I’ll be damned if I even _know_ what love is.”

Liam lets out an unsteady breath, filled with relief and amazement and he can tell Zayn understands when he rubs the tips of his fingers on the back of his neck. "Please tell me you're being honest babe, because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

Zayn chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. He leans down and presses his lips against Liam's fiercely, trying to put all of his feelings and emotions into the kiss, and he smiles into it when Liam kisses back just as fiercely, holding onto Zayn tighter like he's not ready to let him go.

Like he never left him go; not since they shared silly jokes alongside the campfire so many years ago.

Zayn presses his body against Liam, urging Liam to get the point, which he thankfully does. He hugs Zayn as he lies down, falling onto the bed not so gracefully, but fuck if they care when their bodies are being pressed together the way they are. Little moans are being traded with one another as they shift, rubbing against each other in the process.

Zayn can feel himself getting hard and feels Liam is as well, as he starts moving his groin against Zayn's leg. Zayn pushes back, panting and breathless so he is holding his weight up, over Liam's body. Liam opens his eyes and Zayn lets out another involuntary moan when he sees them darkened with pleasure.

"Fuck Li, you're killing me."

Liam smirks and seeing as Zayn's distracted, he tightens his hold around Zayn and turns them around so he's on top. Zayn's eyes widen in surprise and he feels his cock twitch at being manhandled so easily. He knows Liam felt it too because he leans down to lick a stripe up Zayn's throat at the same time he anchors his body and moves it so he's practically body rolling against Zayn.

Zayn moans filthily and loud but he can't quite seem to stop himself. He grabs hold of Liam's hips and thrusts his hips up to meet Liam's. Liam sucks and nips on his collarbone, licking up another stripe up to his jaw. He places kisses along his jaw, maneuvering his way so he can mouth at Zayn's earlobe.

"You're so fucking hot, Zee. You don't know the things you've done to me all these years. And now I finally get a chance to mark you as mine. Fuck shit, I'm going to blow you right now and you better take advantage of the fact that my parents aren't home and be as loud as you possibly can."

Zayn groans and nods furiously, edging Liam on with his thrusts. Liam kisses Zayn with so much passion and lust and Zayn feels like he is on cloud _fucking_ nine.

Liam's hands roam Zayn's body. Though he knows it practically by memory, - would draw it if he was actually any good at being artistic and creative and all that stuff Zayn shines in - he's never been able to feel it and appreciate it like he can now. Zayn on the other hand, keeps his hands on Liam's ass, kneading it with his fingers as he keeps rolling his hips against Liam, trying to get as much pressure as he can.

"Liam, please," and _fuck_ since when did Zayn become such a beggar and so submissive, "hurry up I'm ready to explode."

"That's the point darling," Liam says huskily. He sits down so he can straddle Zayn, moving his hands up and down Zayn’s chest. He plays with his nipples a bit, tweaking them with his fingers until Zayn hisses. He sits Zayn down to discard of his shirt and makes sure to do the same with his, the room becoming too heavy and sweaty for either one of them.

Zayn falls back but brings Liam down with him, grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him deeply. Liam kisses back but he lets his hands travel downwards, popping open the button on Zayn's pants and diving his hands into it to palm at his crotch. Zayn gasps and Liam shoves his tongue inside Zayn's mouth, trying to make him feel as good as possible.

Liam starts moving his body downwards, pressing small and gentle kisses on Zayn's chest, completely contradicting the hard pulls and rubs he's giving Zayn's member.

Liam sits up when he reaches Zayn's pants. He looks at Zayn, catching him looking disheveled and turned on and Liam can't help but growl in anticipation.

He pulls Zayn's zipper down and taking hold of the waistband of his boxers as well, he pulls them both down in a swift, fluid movement. Zayn shivers slightly at being so open to someone, as it was something he wasn't really used to. Sure, both he and Liam had had a good amount of make outs and quickies with other men but it just wasn't the same as this. Zayn knew this wasn't just a quickie but something he would remember and cherish and that idea scared him, but if anyone was going to take care of him, he knew it would be Liam.

Liam leans down and places his forehead against Zayn's, giving him a quick reassuring kiss - because Zayn swears he has some sort of a sixth sense when it comes to him - before going back down his body so he can rest in between Zayn's legs.

Liam takes ahold of him and moves his hand up and down Zayn's shaft, trying to accustom to the new feel. He leans his head down and places his mouth on Zayn, mouthing at the tip and Zayn groans.

He tightens his hold on Zayn, now with more determination and confidence. He licks a stripe from the base to the tip, doing it a second time but keeping his mouth around the tip then. He sucks on the tip and starts bobbing his head, using his hand as leverage to help him take Zayn deeper.

Zayn moans encouragingly, bringing his hands to rest on the back of Liam's head. He can feel Liam's throat relaxing more as he sinks lower and lower. When he licks and sucks at the same time his hand catches a feel of his balls, Zayn moans and accidentally thrusts up into Liam's throat.

He's ready to apologize and try to steady himself but when he looks up at Liam he is staring back at Zayn with hooded eyes. " _God_ , did you like that, Li? Did you like me hitting the back of your throat?" Liam moans filthily around Zayn, sending shivers running through his body. "Want me to do it again, babe?" Liam opens his eyes wide and nods, placing himself firmly on the bed so he can take Zayn fully into his mouth.

Zayn begins thrusting slowly a couple of times, so Liam's throat can grow accustom. As they start working out a rhythm, Zayn's thrust get harder and his moans feel like they're being heard all throughout the neighborhood.

"Fuck, Li, I'm so close." Liam hums and with a couple pulls of Zayn's shaft, ribbons of white shoot down Liam's throat. Liam tries to swallow as much as he can but some starts dribbling down his chin. He pulls of, spluttering a bit, and cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

Zayn ignores it however and reaches forward, pulling Liam towards him and crashes his lips against Liam's. He reaches down Liam's chest, and wraps his hand on top of Liam's hand, already taking care of himself.

"Li, babe, were you getting off on getting me off?" Liam feels a hint of crimson hit his cheeks but he nods, whimpering when Zayn tightens his hold on him. "Damn, that's fucking hot, babe. But it'd be even hotter if you came for me."

Liam nods and speeds up, feeling his orgasm close.

"C'mon baby," Zayn whispers dirtily, "show me how you look when you come apart; when you fall apart because of me." With a loud groan, Liam releases in his boxers, riding his high with Zayn's hand still on him.

They rest against each other for a beat, trying to regain their breaths once again. Liam falls onto the bed, closing his eyes and letting a huge, blissed out smile sit on his lips. He feels the presence of someone over him so he opens his eyes and stairs dreamily at a nervous Zayn, chewing on the corner of his lip.

"You're gonna hurt yourself thinking so hard babes. What's on your mind? Just spit it out." He rises to place a gentle, close mouthed kiss on Zayn's lips and then pulls back.

Zayn gives him a soft smile. "Li, I love you. I am sorry it took me so long to say this. I always knew in the back of my mind that you were the one for me; that you have always been the one for me. I'm scared because I know this relationship can be something so great and beautiful, but I'm also not prepared for it if it isn't. I don’t want to lose you."

Liam smiles and raises his hand to cup Zayn's face, lowering it to kiss him again. "Babe," he starts saying, his lips still against Zayn's, "I love you. I know you're scared but I love you so much. I've always been the one to watch over you and protect you, and that will always be the case. You are like air; I need you to live. I promise if you give me a chance, I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest person alive. It's scary but, in the wise words of a beautiful man, you have to ride the roller coaster that is life."

Zayn laughs, dropping his weight onto Liam. He rests his head against Liam's chest, sighing happily when Liam hugs him close and places a kiss on top of his head. "You're a twat."

"But," Liam urges.

"But you're my twat," Zayn says. "Actually, you're my hero."

"And you're _my heartbreak girl_."


End file.
